


Отличная сделка

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), remontada



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Чейз хочет Калеба и получает его. Альтернативное развитие сцены в ванной.





	Отличная сделка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Striking Bargains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343239) by [ghostrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner). 



— Я Чейз Коллинз. У меня есть все, чего я только могу хотеть.

Чейз не считает, что лжет: он хочет Калеба, это правда. Но Калеб уже его, ведь Чейз держит в заложниках всех, кого тот любит. А значит — может делать, что пожелает. Получить, что пожелает.

— Думай о себе как о невинном жертвенном барашке, — шепчет он, почти касаясь губами уголка рта Калеба.

Тот медленно втягивает воздух, смотрит на Чейза в упор — их лица разделяет всего пара дюймов. Дышит сбито и прерывисто: удар о зеркало не прошел даром. Чейз давит ему на ребра, и от этого дышать становится еще труднее.

По всему полу рассыпаны острые блестящие осколки; Калеб чувствует, как они путаются в волосах, когда Чейз обхватывает его лицо ладонью и слегка поворачивает, разглядывая. От этого пронизывающего взгляда по коже бегут мурашки.

— Ты заставлял моих близких страдать, чтобы добраться до меня, — говорит Калеб, глядя в глаза Чейзу. Его голос звучит непривычно глубоко и хрипло.

Чейз медленно проводит рукой по его шее, прослеживает пальцами пульс, вжимается большим пальцем в ямку под горлом.

— Да, — признает он, приподняв бровь и чуть заметно кивая. — Так и есть.

Калеб тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя, как мышцы шеи сокращаются под ладонью. Чейз снова начинает улыбаться и выглядит при этом восхищенным, но не менее опасным. Калеб приглашающе разводит бедра.

— Вместо них лучше причини боль мне.

На мгновение Чейз кажется удивленным, потом делает вид, что сомневается и обдумывает предложение. Его нерешительность — чистая ложь. Калеб на нее не купится, для этого они прижаты друг к другу слишком тесно. Он сдвигается, и Чейз машинально сжимает руку сильнее, чуть слышно задумчиво хмыкает: «Договорились», — и стремительным движением прижимается губами к губам Калеба. Этот поцелуй рушит все существующие рамки, Чейз продолжает сжимать ладонью горло, удерживая Калеба на полу, и одновременно с тем втягивает в рот его нижнюю губу. Калеб ему позволяет. Он чувствует, как постепенно начинает темнеть в глазах: недостаток кислорода кружит голову, замедляет восприятие. А еще — у него стоит. На хер все это, думает Калеб, поднимает руку с усеянной стеклом плитки и, схватив Чейза за ремень, тянет на себя, притирается бедрами.

Чейз мурлычет ему в губы, царапает острыми зубами и немного ослабляет хватку на шее.

— Вот значит как? — произносит он так, будто во всем этом есть хоть капля гребаного смысла. Чейз поводит бедрами, прижимаясь к Калебу, проходится ногтями по груди, скользит ладонью под рубашку.

Руки у него холодные, толчки бедер — грубые. Пальто Калеба сбилось где-то в районе плеч, так что когда Чейз задирает на нем рубашку и прижимает к полу своим весом, осколки зеркала впиваются в спину, оставляя на коже сотни жалящих царапин.

Калеб приподнимается, скользя по плитке под перезвон стекла, опирается на локоть и снова прижимается к губам Чейза, проталкивает язык ему в рот. Тот, выругавшись, впивается пальцами Калебу в бока и притягивает его ближе.

Наконец-то, наконец-то Чейз убирает руку с горла  _(боже, верни ее обратно)_ , ведет вниз, проходится по животу, сжимает член через джинсы. Калеб со стоном толкается ему в ладонь, отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха и хоть немного прийти в себя, и тут же получает укус в наказание.

Зубы на мгновение жестко прихватывают кожу под челюстью, и влажный укус-поцелуй оставляет на коже пылающую метку.

Калеб давится криком и вслепую пытается нашарить пряжку ремня Чейза. Тот в последний раз дразняще прикусывает губы Калеба и отстраняется.

— Только посмотри на себя. Ты сейчас просто идеален. — Чейз шипит, когда Калеб смыкает пальцы на его члене, но тут же смеется. — Боже, видела бы тебя твоя семья. Твоя маленькая подружка. Твои братья. — Он жестко сжимает руку между ног Калеба. — Или братцы не слишком удивятся? Они уже видели тебя таким? — Дыхание Чейза сбивается, когда Калеб начинает быстро и жестко ему дрочить. — Может, даже стояли перед тобой на коленях? — шепчет он, запускает руку в его джинсы.

Калеб со вздохом движется навстречу, они целуются беспорядочно, грязно. Резкий укус добавляет поцелую привкус крови. Калеб возится, стараясь обхватить рукой сразу оба члена, и когда у него наконец получается, Чейз издает странный звук — смесь рычания и усмешки.

— Чувствуется практика.

Он снова кусает Калеба за нижнюю губу, и тот шипит, выгибается, прижимается еще теснее. Стекло впивается в спину, рука от кончиков пальцев до локтя вдавлена в кафель. Калеб полностью теряет контроль, он может только тяжело дышать Чейзу в рот, не способный ни целоваться, ни говорить, ни думать.

— Хотел этого. Как только в первый раз услышал твое имя.

Голос Чейза звенит от напряжения, с резким придушенным вздохом он сжимает руку, в глазах у него черная бездна. Мир взрывается белым.

Калеб приходит в себя, лежа в одиночестве в ванной. Одежда, волосы, все его тело — все в полном беспорядке; пол и осколки зеркала перемазаны кровью, порезы горят огнем, губы пульсируют от боли.

Чейз смотрит на Калеба, стоя в дверном проеме с сытым и довольным видом.

— Лучше, чем я мог вообразить, — усмехается он, поворачивается и уходит. Под подошвами его ботинок хрустит стекло.


End file.
